Commonly, a construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator has a controller (information processing device) installed on it that electronically controls the operation of various in-vehicle devices and apparatuses. The controller has a failure determination function to determine whether the various in-vehicle devices and apparatuses operate normally inside the construction machine. A result of the failure determination by the failure determination function is temporarily stored at the controller and then periodically transmitted to an information center or the like via a wireless communication terminal for a subsequent use, for instance, for the analysis of the cause of failure of the vehicle body.
The failure determination function of the controller is always working. This may cause the controller to determine that a failure has occurred in the absence of abnormalities (or malfunctions) in the in-vehicle device or apparatus as in the case of maintenance work of the vehicle body, such as exchange of parts, and to transmit abnormality information. However, the information center that received this abnormality information is unable to accurately determine whether the abnormality information is correct, i.e., whether it is caused by a failure or by a maintenance work, which makes it difficult to obtain correct data.
To avoid this, for instance, PTL 1 indicated below proposes a technology that eliminates transmission and reception of abnormality information generated upon exchange of parts by preliminarily setting, for instance, position information about a service shop where a maintenance work is performed or its periphery and road information. PTL 2 indicated below proposes a technology that eliminates transmission of abnormality information when an abnormality diagnosis apparatus that is able to collect abnormality information is connected to the vehicle body, for instance, at a service shop.